


柠檬汽水

by cyaoyao



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 02:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyaoyao/pseuds/cyaoyao





	柠檬汽水

李赫宰用胳膊紧紧环住那一大桶爆米花，确定它不会像只泥鳅从臂弯里滑走后，才腾出手从口袋里摸出手机看了一眼消息。他踌躇了一会儿，终于走到售票处，问道：“票能退吗？”  
售票处的女生有些为难：“不好意思，您已经超过退票的时间了。”  
李赫宰只好抽回电影票用指节夹着，脸偏到一旁去看那个漆成姜黄色的垃圾桶，要不是来人及时把身体错开两人就要撞到一起。  
要不是在空气中捕捉到一丝若有若无的柠檬味，李赫宰绝对不会像这样愣在一旁打量这个穿着褪色T恤的男男人。  
饱满多汁的柠檬肉里混入柠檬皮苦气和柠檬叶的甜香。  
“还有票吗？我只要一张。”男人大概是赶时间跑来的，裤腿上残留着几个泥点子，就连说话声还夹杂着不那么均匀的喘气和焦急。  
水汽碰到冰凉的易拉罐结成一个个小水珠，又凝成一股顺着李赫宰的手指往电影票上流。李赫宰这才回过神，转动瓶身用宽大的手掌盖住上面“柠檬汽水”四个字，才拿着湿了一小片的电影票走向售票员。  
售票员笑着偏头看向身着黑色西装的男人，末了又指了指他手里的票：“那正好，你的票卖给他。”  
李赫宰抬手看了看表，指针将将指向12，便有些焦急地把把票塞进对方手里：“电影快开始了，先去看。”  
男人对着电影票眨了眨眼睛，暖光灯正好聚集在上方，在脸上形成一小片睫毛阴影。他在抬头看了李赫宰一眼，很快挪开了眼神，半晌才小小声地说了句：“谢谢。”  
“还要麻烦你一件事呢！”  
“嗯？”像是鼓足了勇气，好一会儿才抬头看向这个要与自己共度两个半小时的陌生人。  
“这是两人份的！”，爆米花在李赫宰抖动的那一刻被赋予了生命，很顽皮地跳了起来又落回红白相间的纸筒里，“等等替我吃掉一点好不好？”

李赫宰贴心地把爆米花放在两人中间的扶手上，好闻的奶香味在两人中间弥漫开，却遮住那股淡淡的柠檬味。他又怕爆米花洒了，便拿右手扶着爆米花桶的边缘。男人原本是不好意思吃陌生人的东西，奈何咕咕叫的肚子像是受到了召唤一般，指使男人悄悄把手伸过去。  
本是超大号的爆米花桶在这容纳两个成年男子的手时便显得有些狭小，圆圆的爆米花才刚被夹进男人的指缝间，便给旁边那只大了一号的手碰掉了。给这场景加上灯光，大概就是微缩版的夹娃娃机。  
微微的灼热感在脸上烧开，男人把粘上奶香味的手收到胸前，努力把注意力转回电影屏幕。  
“多吃点，”，李赫宰靠近了一点，尽量让自己的气声听起来温柔一些，“渴的话喝这个。”  
李赫宰知道这是一步险棋。  
电影屏幕忽明忽暗的灯光投到光滑的瓶身上，花花绿绿的老式包装很是土气，男人看了好一会儿才勉强看清了饮料上的字：柠檬汽水。  
还有上面那个熟悉的柠檬商标。

屋外的大雨冲走这个城市的铜臭味，逼出那股令人安心的泥土气。男人大口大口地吸着纯粹的空气，感受着趋于平稳的心跳。任由雨水打湿自己乱糟糟的头发，再顺着笔挺的鼻梁滑下，砸回地面。  
“我送你回去？雨下得太大了。”光亮因为那把巨大的黑伞减弱了一些，密集的雨水打在伞布上发出哒哒的响声，几乎要盖住李赫宰的声音。  
男人往后退了两步，把汽水夹在臂弯里，又翻出被磨得发亮的黑色软牛皮钱包：“我把票钱给你。”  
手上的汽水像只灵活的小猫跳到地上，咕噜噜地滚了一圈儿。  
“不用啦！”李赫宰弯腰捡起汽水摆摆手，牵过男人找钱的那只手把易拉罐塞进去，“你帮我解决了那桶大家伙我还没谢你呢！”  
男人却执意把钱塞给李赫宰。  
“那让我送你回家好不好？”李赫宰也没数，随意叠了两下就塞进上衣口袋，“你都没带伞，怎么回去？”

李东海是很喜欢下雨天，可见了这种架势的大雨也不由地有些害怕，握着柠檬汽水的手指甚至有些发白。  
“东海不喜欢喝汽水吗？”李东海也不知道自己为什么会把名字交给这个可能不会再见面的男人。  
“没有啦！”李东海尽可能让鼻腔里充满车载香水的气味，屏住呼吸拉开易拉罐环，“我很喜欢。”  
“银海那个小家伙最喜欢喝这个了，今天特意给她准备了，谁想到她放我鸽子。”  
酸甜口味的汽水滑入喉咙，留下一群跳踢踏舞的气泡，李东海再张嘴，已经满是柠檬香精的气味。“银海？”  
“是我姐姐的孩子，父母在她三个月时出了车祸……”  
Omega本就生得更敏感细腻些，此刻种种复杂情绪像一团正在破碎的肥皂泡，随着李东海的深呼吸又变得很轻很轻，最后飞到玻璃上凝结成一片水雾。  
“是个很可爱的孩子呢，”李赫宰把空调风调大，吹散了玻璃上的一层雾，“就是太调皮了，给她找了几个家庭教师都被气跑了。”  
“我倒是可以试试。”李东海心想。  
过减速带时车身晃动了一下，有些锋利的瓶口斜斜的往大拇指割去。李东海条件反射松开易拉罐，汽水转了个圈，最后全洒在他的裤子上。  
“还好吗？”牛仔裤吸足了柠檬汽水，湿哒哒地往下滴。最可怕的是有些甜腻的柠檬味在车里腾起，和车载香水混在一起形成一股令人作呕的味道。  
李东海患有严重的信息素相斥症，闻到柠檬相关的气味便会身体不适。此刻他只觉得胃里一阵翻腾，喉间还冒着爆米花香甜的奶味。  
李赫宰靠边停车，顺带摇下车窗。又斜又密的雨被含有土腥味的风刮进车里。面色苍白的人终于得救了，他把头探出窗外贪婪地呼吸着。像是揪小猫柔软的颈部，李赫宰用温热的掌心揉了揉李东海的后颈，让他苍白的小脸恢复一丝血色。  
“我家就在前面，先去休息一下吧？”李赫宰又把手伸进上衣内侧口袋，两指夹出一本证件。  
是警察证。  
像是被抽走所有精气神一般，双目紧闭的李东海仿佛连睁眼的力气都没有，只是轻轻点头示意。

“爸爸！”  
仅仅是甜得像太妃糖的声音也足以让李东海打起精神，来端详这个抱着李赫宰撒娇的小女孩。约摸是刚上小学的年纪，虽然穿着质感极好的方格小裙子，头上两个扎得两个蝴蝶结却耷拉着。  
“今天居然敢放我鸽子，以后不带你去了！”李赫宰感受到两只小短手正在腰间上下滑动着，便伸手捏了捏肉呼呼的小脸。  
平时热情似火的银海今天倒是有点害羞，她抱着爸爸的腰，只稍稍偏过脑袋去瞧站在门口的李东海：“老师好！”  
“他不是老师啦，我们只是……”李赫宰发现拿什么定义两人的关系好像都有点暧昧，“只是把你的电影票让给想看电影的哥哥。”  
“爸爸今天和哥哥一起看电影了吗？”  
天真无邪的一句话倒是闹得两人都脸红起来，本来没什么可不好意思的，如果有点不好意思，只是因为两人都在短短几个小时里产生了些别的想法。  
银海压低了声音，可软软糯糯的声音还是让在场每个人都听见了：“是爸爸的男朋友吗？”  
“说什么呢！还不是因为你不来，我就把票给东海……给这位哥哥了。”  
李赫宰解释得毫无逻辑，银海自觉证实了心中的猜想，便嗖的一下松开他的腰，飞到后面那位年龄少长一点的男人那里，牵着他的手像只小猴一样蹦来蹦去。  
两人八卦的眼神像两束远光灯，弄得李赫宰不自在起来，他单手扶上眉骨——按照金希澈这位老刑警微表情的解读，这可是羞愧的表现，朝李东海走去：“先去换条裤子吧？”

李东海和李赫宰身高相仿，只是Omega的骨架更纤细一些。李赫宰从衣柜里翻出一条叠得整整齐齐还带有樟脑丸味的牛仔裤：“只有这条是没穿过的，你先将就一下。”  
那是一条很紧的破洞高腰牛仔裤，腰间一排银色复古金属扣很是好看。他看着李东海两只手捏着裤腰，末了把裤子往下移了些露出半张脸：“我要换裤子了哦？”  
“嗯，换啊！”  
李东海伸出食指朝门外指了指：“我想一个人换。”  
“对不起……”李赫宰尴尬到无法支配自己的肢体，用一种很难看的姿势跑出卧室，“你先换，我在外面等你。”  
他想着此刻不挽救等会更尴尬，便把脸贴到木门上，用抓犯人的音量朝里面大喊：“东海啊！”  
李东海本能地头皮一紧，自动把自己代入无数个惊心动魄的电影片段中。  
“你是做什么工作的？”  
卧室里传来一阵金属碰撞的声音，他猜想是李东海解开了条老土的皮带。  
“老师。”  
“在哪个学校啊？”问完又后悔，这可不是在审查犯人，“啊……我是想你可能会是银海她们学校的……”  
“不是哦！”声音好像近了些，紧接着又是一阵门把转动声。他看见李东海宽大的褪色衬衫正好遮住牛仔裤上漂亮的金属排扣，条件反射地咬紧后槽牙，“我是家庭教师。”

“家庭教师！”金希澈一听这个职业来了精神，明明才初次见面他就用满是桃子味的手牵起李东海，大概是长期精心护理的缘故，金希澈的手漂亮得不像从事危险工作的人，“那我们银海就拜托你了！”  
银海难得没有在老师面前大哭大闹，反而很有礼貌地朝满脸恐慌的李老师鞠躬：“老师好！”  
一旁的李赫宰看到这情形头都大了，如果不是这哥恋爱从来没超过三个月，两人这个默契程度他都要怀疑银海根本是他的女儿。他上前一手把银海拦腰抱起，至于金希澈那双碍眼的手……  
他可没胆子去扯上司的手。  
“不过赫宰他工作忙，经常十天半月不着家，也没空去接你……”金希澈甚至把手扶上李东海的肩，用一种李赫宰从来没见过的慈祥神情，“不然你直接住这里好了……”  
李赫宰已经不知道要从哪里作为切入点进行反驳。  
“李赫宰你还站这里干嘛？冰箱里有草莓，去洗了端出来。”  
两人手握得久了，李东海的手也沾上一层薄薄的桃子香，香甜的气味让他好受些。他把手握成拳头状遮在嘴上遮住两颗小虎牙：“您好像误会了什么，我和李赫宰先生今天真是第一次见面。”  
“不过您要是不嫌弃的话，我倒是很愿意给银海当老师。”

即使用了最好的护眼灯，待银海作业写完时李东海还是觉得眼睛发酸。他牵起眼镜腿儿上的金色细链，慢条斯理地摘下玳瑁花纹眼镜，收回眼镜盒。李东海抬手看了看银色的腕表，已经超出约定的钟点。他拿过银海记作业的线圈小本检查一遍，又嘱咐几句话，才把椅背上的长外套挂上手臂：“那我们明天见哦！”银海和和这三个月里每次告别一样上去牵老师的手，一直送到门口，两人的手臂几乎要拉成一条直线。  
银海几乎要把整个身子送出门外，依依不舍地松开老师的手：“明天是我的生日，老师你一定要来啊！”  
“知道了，你快回去吧，这里风大。”写作业时银海一直嚷着好热，李东海便给她脱了外套。此时站在风口处他担心把身穿薄毛衣的银海吹病了，便挡在门口把她往里推。又对身后要换鞋的李赫宰：“不用送我了，我自己走到路口坐公交就好。”  
李东海教书多年，一个人走夜路已经是家常便饭。他实在不懂李赫宰怎么就一直坚持要送他回家。  
“今天有点晚了，你一个人不安全。”李赫宰和家里的阿姨交代几句便关上大门，和李东海往车库走。

“要不要上去坐坐？”待车子停稳李东海才松了安全带，他往两只手间哈了口气又搓了搓，“每次都麻烦您送我，也该请您喝杯茶。”  
最近天气燥得李赫宰气管发痒，他单手握拳放在嘴边咳了好几声：“好啊。”  
本来就是随口一提，没想到李赫宰一口答应了。他有些气恼地把沙发上今天出门前刚收的衣服叠在手臂上，一端因为衣架的重量往下坠，几乎要拖到地上。  
“您先坐，我去泡凉茶。”  
李赫宰走上前微微弯腰，扶起那件快要拖地的大衣：“衣服放下吧，我帮你一起叠。”  
两人抱着一堆散发着太阳味的衣服走回沙发，李赫宰一边拆衣架一边打量这个屋子。相对于李东海这样温柔又浪漫的人来说，这个房子实在是有些太空旷了。灰色格纹的布艺沙发、木头纹路的餐桌旁边摆了几张椅子，再加上一张巨大的黑色铁架子。要不是银海送的几个动物冰箱贴正死皮赖脸地扒在银灰色单开门冰箱上，整个家的基调就是灰扑扑的。  
“你一个人住这么大的房子啊？”  
李东海想把裤子对折好，腰间的一排金属扣却碰得叮当响：“以前和我哥哥住啊，后来他结婚搬出去，就剩我一个人了。”  
李赫宰若有所思地点点头，他把腿上的一叠衣服摊平，又伸手把李东海那叠抱到腿上压了压，太阳味和洗衣液味交缠在一起，往他鼻子里钻。  
衣服被人抱进房间，再看到李东海时他用玻璃杯端了杯茶：“家里找不到干净的杯子，先用我的吧？”  
杯底里沉着的茶叶他辨别不出品种，不过上面飘着的柠檬倒是吓了他一跳：“这个柠檬片？”  
“我刚刚看你有点咳嗽，就加了柠檬给你去火的。”  
“你不是？”  
李东海这才想明白他问的话：“有个晚上我梦见自己买了好多好多柠檬，喝水要放柠檬片，做菜要家柠檬汁……”  
“醒来以后我就跑去超市买了两颗回来加了百香果泡水，居然这么好喝哦！”  
李赫宰的心底腾起一股奇妙的感觉，他好像见到了柠檬与百香果交织的场景。  
他毫不避讳抿了一口玻璃杯里的柠檬茶，语气满是不符合三十岁身份的可爱：“以后不教书了就去种柠檬，等果子成熟就把它们全部摘下来堆在一起，你说会不会像小山一样高啊？”  
会不会像小山一样高他不知道，李赫宰只知道他很想亲那双亮晶晶的眼睛。  
他也确实那么做了。  
“交往吧。”  
李东海眨了眨温热的眼睛，又用手揉揉上面湿漉漉的痕迹，确认了这是一个真实的吻。  
“您不要这样。”李东海把身体往后缩了一些，让两人之间拉开一定距离。梦里的事实现了，可是心情却难过起来。和他这种有情饮水饱的人不同，李赫宰有可爱的女儿，繁忙的工作，待他像亲弟弟一样的好朋友，爱情只是很小的一部分。  
他对于李赫宰来说只是一个适合结婚的对象。  
“我要休息了……”  
他见李东海一副要哭的模样知道自己做得过分了，道歉的话却像一支鱼刺梗在喉咙里咽不下也上不来。“那我先走了。”  
“答应银海的事我一定会做到……明天见。”

再醒来时已经是晚上八点了。昨晚一夜无眠，在床上躺得时间都忘记了，满脑子都是那个湿漉漉的吻，一直到今天下午才昏昏沉沉地睡去。李东海对着镜子掐了一把有些水肿的脸，转头去给自己煮了杯咖啡。他还是累得厉害，单手撑在有些发热的额头上，大口灌下热咖啡。  
滚烫的液体让他出了一层薄汗，总算恢复了几分精神。他瞥见角落里一个花花绿绿的礼盒，顿时清醒起来。  
李东海只觉得自己踩在棉花上，连带着头也一阵阵痛起来。却也顾不了那么多，他用软件约了车，随手抓了一套衣服换上便冲出门。  
“爸爸你再给老师打一个电话嘛！”眼泪堆满了银海的眼眶，好像下一秒就要掉出来。她吸了吸红红的小鼻子去扯李赫宰的衣服，“老师不会骗我的。”  
他蹲下身抱住银海，满眼都是宾客送的小礼物，唯独没有李东海的那份。  
“不哭不哭，生日要开开心心的。”他没办法和银海说自己对老师做了什么过分的事儿，只能一下下拍着她的背，“老师可能……”  
李赫宰的话被一阵门铃声打断，怀里的小家伙一把推开他往门口跑。“老师来了！”  
他已经做好要安慰银海的准备。 “老师！”李东海被银海撞得后退好几步才稳住身体，他摸了摸女孩头上漂亮的蝴蝶结：“对不起，老师来晚了。”  
李东海头晕到看什么都是重影的，几乎用尽最后一丝力气才把礼物拿出来：“生日快乐啊，银海！”  
从门口往外望时他就发现李东海状态不对，常年健身的人怎么可能被小朋友扑一下就站不稳。他像接住电影女主角那样抱起了李东海。

这一觉李东海睡得特别短，却没有任何疲惫感，只是手上连着的输液管弄得他有些冷。李赫宰拿着一叠缴费单走进病房，虽是一脸疲倦，看到病床上的人还是没忍住笑了。  
“还难受吗？”他看人脸上的红晕退了不少，用手背试了试他额头的温度，已经降下来了。他打开刚从保温桶，里面全是刚从食堂买的热粥，“太烫了，我盛出来你等等吃。”  
李东海看他坐在床边的木椅上，没有想象中的不知所措，只是摸摸给自己腰后加了个软垫，又小心翼翼地捧着他扎针的手，才慢慢扶他坐起来。  
李东海第一次体会到心里幸福得发胀。  
他倒了杯水靠在李东海干裂的唇边，一点点喂他喝下：“那天的事对不起。”  
李赫宰好像很熟悉怎么照顾人，在摸到自己因为输液而变得冰凉的手时，又往下面垫了一个热水袋。  
“为什么要说对不起？”李东海知道自己病恹恹的样子肯定很丑，不过他不想再受李赫宰不是自己男友的苦，只能睁圆了眼睛让自己看起来好一些。  
“李警官昨天说交往的话不算数吗？”  
李赫宰开始怀疑这人真是被烧糊涂了。  
他忍着头晕立起身子，往人脸上应了个吻：“那就交往吧！”


End file.
